Chocolate sheets
by HPxXx
Summary: It's a few years since Hogwarts and Harry is working for the Ministry. While out at a new bar Harry bumps into Draco, how things have changed since Hogwarts, they would never have considered..


A/N: I do not own any part of the Harry Potter world, I simply allow the characters to have a little fun:)

* * *

**Chocolate Sheets**

Harry was about to nod off, still in the same position he had fallen into on the couch an hour earlier. Work at the Ministry was hectic; Harry was trying to get through a ton of work in preparation for a well deserved Christmas break.

'Bzz Bzzzzzzz Bzzzz' The vibration on Harrys' phone cut through the silence. He jerked upwards abruptly before reaching for the muggle piece of technology that had become a large part of the wizarding community in the last few years. Hermione's name briefly flashed on the screen before Harry answered, almost shocked that there was a world outside of his apartment and the Ministry.

'Hi, Harry?' she sounded way to happy for his liking, it was almost unnerving

'Hi' he managed 'how are you?'

'I'm great! Ron and I and heading off to the Black Cat, that new bar that everyone's raving about. Anyway it's been a few weeks since we've seen you and I know your busy but I'm not taking no for an answer, meet me inside in twenty minutes, see you soon Harry.'

The phone went dead. He hated that, now there was no option but to show up, although he had been looking forward to an early night the idea of seeing his friends was one that definitely lifted his spirits, it felt like ages since the last time he had seen either of them.

Slowly he pulled himself up from the couch and drifted towards the bathroom. Stepping behind the shower curtain he let the hot water make its way through his thick black hair and down his perfectly sculpted body. The steam filled is nostrils and he exhaled, feeling the relief that flooded over him. Harry picked up the body wash and squirted a generous amount onto his palm. His rough hands moving across his stomach, up his chest and around to his back, feeling the definition of each muscle as he moved. His glistening and soapy arms moved down, washing each thigh and his buttocks, careful not to miss an inch of flesh.

Harry turned the water off; stepping onto the bath mat Hermione had bought him when he moved in. He roughly towelled himself dry, messing up his hair as he finished. Using the palm of his hand Harry wiped the mirror of condensation, what he saw looking back at him was, to be fair, quite a sight. His strong jaw, piercing eyes and slightly messy hair had a sort of rugged appearance that seemed to suit him. He grabbed the deodorant from the bench and let his hair fall into place. Feeling happy with the result he picked up his wand and got changed into dark denim and a dark grey cotton shirt with buttons half way down the front.

Even from a distance Harry could tell Hermione out from the crowd. She was slightly taller than the other girls, wearing a bold blue dress and her hair down, allowing her curls to fall softly down her shoulders. Ron beside her had greatly improved since she had started dressing him; he wore black pants with a dark chocolate, open collar shirt. They were both clearly pleased to see him.

'How are ya mate' Ron slapped the back of his shoulder handing him a fire whiskey, apparently Ron had also realised that Harrys' attendance was non optional.

'Yer pretty good, works a bit crazy at the moment but as I see, there is still a functioning world outside of it, what have you guys been up to?'

Hermione responded this time 'the Ministry works you to hard Harry, you need to settle down a bit, Ron and I are so glad to see you, I told you were getting married in the Spring' she flashed a ring at him.

'Of course you'll be best and bring someone along would ya' Ron cut in

'Sure mate' Harry downed half his drink before asking more about the wedding, although he was happy for them it was hard knowing that he didn't have anyone.

As they chatted about whom they were going to invite and subsequently what each person was doing with themselves since leaving Hogwarts, Harry couldn't help but notice the pale blonde at the end of the bar. He was tall and slender but more so Harry was captivated by the man, surrounded by a group of his own friends. Harry was dying to know who the man was, it wasn't till about three minutes later that the blonde turned around to order himself another drink that Harry realised who it was. Draco. It had been five years since he had seen Draco; it was in Diagon Alley about six months after Voldemorts defeat. Harry was surprised how the years had changed Draco, he was still tall and slender but now it suited him, his hair was no longer slicked back but shorter, if only slightly and fell naturally. He dressed with style, like he owned the place and when he looked up and saw Harry there was no smirk, no awkward look away. Instead he smiled a smile that lit up his face in a way that Harry had never known. Draco looked happy.

Harry moved through the crowd towards the end of the bar and towards Draco. He was clearly not close to Draco during their time at Hogwarts but now Harry felt none of that hatred of fury when he looked at him, instead it was replaced curiosity and strong desire. Draco was surprised when Harry appeared in front of him, but certainly not disappointed. Draco smiled again and offered Harry a firm hand sake.

'It's been a while' Harry volunteered

'It certainly has, what are you doing with yourself these days?'

'I'm currently working at the ministry as one of their senior auroras, I hear you help out at Gringots?'

'Yes, I manage their underground transport systems.'

'Sounds full on, get much time for a social life?'

Draco laughed 'looking for a change of career are we? Nah, not as much as I'd like but I make the most of it'

Harry wasn't sure if he had imagined a wink or not, but he thought it was worth a try 'I need to get back to Ron and Hermione, but if you ever want to make the most of a night out give me a call' Harry smiled, whipped out his wand and muttered an incantation, Draco felt a tingling sensation on his palm as Harrys number appeared on the pale flesh.

Harry wandered back to Hermione and Ron who were discussing Nevilles' latest triumph in the herbology field. The rest of the night seemed to float by in a blur of laughter and drinks but when Harry left all he could think about was Draco and the way his eyes lit up when he spoke, the way his teeth glowed and his blonde hair caught the light. He was just placing his hand on the door knob when Harry heard his phone go off; unintentionally he had left it on the kitchen bench. Harry flipped it open, two missed calls, Harrys stomach filled with butterflies and he couldn't help to think of the blonde waiting for Harry to pick up.

Harry pressed the call back button; it rang once before a voice rang through the phone 'Harry?' it was Draco. 'You left so quickly, I didn't get a chance to tell you that I've started my Christmas holidays, want to get together for the fireworks next Sunday?'

Harry, unsure he could wait till Sunday to see him again offered an alternative solution and ten minutes later Draco knocked urgently on Harrys' door. There was a clumsy embrace in the doorway; they felt more like old friends. Harry at least felt that way, unsure, did this work? Should this work? They broke apart and Harry showed Draco into the large kitchen, dining and living area Harry called home. Draco was pleased, it was quite a stylish room, neutral colours and an open arrangement.

'So what are your plans for the holidays?' Harry asked, handing Draco a fire whiskey.

'Not much, I usually just spend Christmas with some other wizards from work, its usually pretty quiet. How about yourself?'

'Molly Weasley puts on a big do with all the family, that's always interesting. This year I think it will be overrun with wedding plans though.' Harry swallowed the rest of his drink, feeling it burn its way down.

Harry picked up the two empty glasses and walked into the kitchen. He picked up the fire whiskey and started to fill the first glass when he noticed Draco had followed him. Harry put down the bottle and turned to face Draco, his bold blue eyes worked their magic. Before Harry knew what was happening his hands were entangled in Dracos' hair Draco was pulling him closer as their mouths met, fighting for dominance. As they settled into the kiss Harrys lips parted and allowed Draco to take control, his tongue darting into Harrys mouth massaging his tongue. Draco lightly bit Harrys bottom lip, a moan escaping upward. Draco kissed along Harrys neck slightly grazing his teeth along Harrys jaw line before he softly sucked on Harrys earlobe, producing yet another moan. Harrys hands worked their way down Draco's back and under his shirt, Harry pulled Draco's shirt off followed by his own. He traced his tongue along Draco's collar bone and down the centre of his chest stopping to tease each nipple lightly with his tongue. Each nub became hard as Harry sucked harder and continued further down Draco's torso. Harry kissed the area below Draco's belly button while his hands undid the thin black belt holding up Draco's pants, through which Harry could already feel Draco's rock hard cock.

Harry took Draco's belt off and undid the top button on his pants. Before going any further he stood up and placed his lips to Draco's, soft in the beginning it became deep and passionate. Draco slipped his hand down the front of Harrys jeans and into the bed of short curls. Draco could feel the blood pulsing through Harrys growing erection as he gently stroked. The kiss ended and Draco fell to his knees. Pulling Harrys pants around his shins, Draco admired the powerful flesh surrounded by a small amount of dark hair, before he continued to stroke it. Draco ran his tongue along the underside and around the head of Harrys' cock. He placed it in his mouth and sucked gently, Harrys breath came harder and Draco relaxed his throat allowing himself to take all of Harry in. Draco took a few quick gasps before he darted along the head of Harrys cock once again with his tongue and lips. Harrys head fell skyward as he lost all control and all he could feel was Draco's blonde head pumping back and forth along his cock. The fire in the pit of his stomach burned. Draco sucked harder, taking all of Harry in once again. As he gasped for air Draco pumped Harrys cock with his hand and sucked gently on Harrys balls, a deep groan urging its way out. Harry felt the end getting closer; he needed Draco with more and more urgency, the pleasure building. Draco took Harry again this time pumping and sucking hard. Harry doubled over. His breath came shallow and hard. His vision went black. His cock was on fire. The hot seed hit the back of Draco's throat as Harry spasmed above him; Draco sucked and swallowed gently while Harry rode the waves of his orgasm.

Harry straightened up as Draco came in for another passionate kiss. Harry pulled away 'wow' he kissed Draco strong and fast before leading Draco into a room on their left.

Harrys bedroom was very similar to the rest of his house, large and open with neutral colours. What caught Dracos eye was the king size bed covered with chocolate coloured sheets, he couldn't help but to imagine himself and his new found partner rolling around becoming entangled within their velvety surround.

Harry looked at his lover with a wicked smile on his face 'your turn,' Draco was apprehensive with excitement. They knelt in the centre of Harrys bed embracing, feeling the heat between their bodies. Harrys lips met Draco's as he took control. Harry pushed Draco backwards slowly until they were horizontal. Harry held Draco's hands above his head, his lips hovered above Draco's for a few seconds; he lowered his head so that his lips were just touching Draco's. Using his tongue Harry traced a pattern along Draco's arms, chest and abdomen stopping every few inches to gently suck the pale flesh; Harry could feel Draco's growing excitement through his pants. Draco began moaning beneath Harrys seductive tongue feeling his need to fuck him.

'Oh.. Please' Draco whimpered as Harry sucked gently on his left hip bone. Harry felt his own erection grow vicariously.

Harry could see Draco's cock struggling to free itself from its cloth prison. Harry pulled Draco's pants down, his cock springing free. Harry placed his lips around Draco's cock tasting the pre cum before he slowly moved his mouth along the shaft.

'Harry' Draco gasped airily, Harrys movements along his cock were slow, gentle, almost pleasurable torture. Draco wanted nothing more than to fuck Harry, hard, fast, now!

Feeling Draco's eagerness Harry decided to have a little fun. Harry removed Draco from his mouth and leant over to his bedside table. Harry picked up his wand, whispered an incantation and Draco felt the invisible restraints work their way around his arms and legs. 'I'm in no hurry' Harry smiled.

This time Harry started with Draco's left ankle, tracing patterns up Draco's leg, stopping to suck and kiss the flesh every so often.

'Oooohh' Harry sucked the outside of Draco's calf, 'Yeeaahsss' his tongue moved along the top of Draco's knee 'Merlooooohh' Harry sucked the inside of Draco's thigh. Draco's breath came heavier with moans every time Harry sucked on his flesh. 'OohooHarry' Harry reached the top of Draco's inner thigh.

Harry blew cool air onto the damp spot of flesh and Draco struggled against his restraints. Harry looked up at Draco, a look of ecstasy on his face before picking up his cock. Pre cum glistened at Draco's tip, Harry licked it, his tongue darting around the head of Draco's cock before continuing along the shaft. Harry twirled his tongue around Draco's balls before placing them into his mouth.

'Ooooooaoaaaoohhh' Draco moaned.

Harry traced his tongue straight down Draco's right leg stopping at his ankle where he lightly kissed it. Harry kissed his way up Draco's calf, across his knee and outer thigh stopping at his right hip, Draco moaned and thrashed against his binds. Harry dragged his tongue down the centre of Draco's right leg before going up his inner thigh. 'Ooo' Harry sucked 'Oh Merlin' Harry moved higher. Draco continued to moan. This time when Harry reached Draco's cock he wasn't so gentle, he sucked hard and fast. Draco's breathing quickened. Harry took all of Draco in and pumped his head back and forth, the blood pulsed through Draco's cock. He didn't know how much more he could take.

'Harry' he pleaded.

Harry stopped, he wasn't finished yet. Harry sucked on Draco's nipple, grazing his teeth lightly over the area.

'Ooooo'

Harry sucked harder on Draco's cock, faster, harder.

'Please… Ohhh… Please Harry'

'Come on Draco, I want you, I need you, inside me'

'Please.. Please…Oooh'

'Yes'

'Ooooooohh' Harry sucked hard

Harry jumped of Draco grabbing his wand and instantaneously Draco's lips were fighting against his own. A moan escaped from Harrys' lips Draco's hands pumped on Harrys cock vigorously as they kissed.

'Oh Draco' 'now' they broke apart and Draco muttered a lubrication charm. Harry bent forward on the bed, pleading for Draco.

Draco placed the head of his cock at Harrys tight entrance, Harry moaned in anticipation. Draco entered Harry slowly, careful not to hurt him. He pulled out slowly then back in. Draco pulled out completely grabbed both sides of Harrys hips and placed himself at his entrance again. Draco slammed into Harry. Hard. Fast. Back out. Back in. Hard. Fast. Harry moaned. Draco hit the spot. Draco pumped into Harry. Harry moaned. Draco moaned. Draco pumped. Harder. Faster. Both men felt so much pleasure, so much heat, so much pressure building, how were they still alive?

'Oh Harry' Draco leant forward and pumped Harrys cock a few times.

Harry bucked into Draco. Draco slammed into Harry. Over and over. Harry moaned. Harder. Faster. Draco's breathing became shallow. Draco slammed into Harry. Again. Harrys' body flushed. Draco felt the fire in his cock. Harry spasmed. Harry convulsed. His body shook wave after wave, his seed spilling over the sheets. Harry moaned. He moaned, loud, deep, moan after moan. Draco slammed into Harrys entrance. It tightened and relaxed with his orgasm. Draco slammed into Harry. Hard. Fast. Draco slammed. His vision went black, then white. Hard. Fast. Harry felt the hot cum. Draco slammed. Draco grunted. Draco moaned. Draco thrust into Harry. Both Harry and Draco collapsed on the bed. Draco could feel the heat waves coming off himself and Harry. Their chests heaved, trying to regain some of that precious fuel. Harry whispered a cleansing charm.

'Well this will make for an interesting Christmas.'

'Mmmhmm, I think we started the break with a bang.'

Harry kissed Draco deeply before falling asleep in his arms.

* * *

Thanks for reading, don't forget to leave your comments


End file.
